Memories and Promises
by Elizabeauty
Summary: Something horrible has happened to Pan. No one else knows. She reflects on old memories and promises and works to build herself up again. What does Bra have to do with anything?
1. Thinking Back

A/N: Inspired by what? Who knows. I just kept drawing Pan a bracelet when I drew her... So yeah... I dunno wherethis one's going either.. nor if I'll update soon... but can anyone guess who did it to Pan? Anyone?  
  
*** Words between these stars are flashbacks *** "Spoke words are between these... duh" 'Thoughts are between these don't get confused, now!'  
  
Summary: Something horrible has happened to Pan. No one else knows. She reflects on old memories and promises and works to build herself up again. What does Bra have to do with anything?  
  
Rating: PG-13, I have no clue where it's going...  
  
Memories and Promises  
  
Chapter 1: Thinking Back  
  
Pan sighed, looking up at the sky. Memories flooded her mind.  
  
*** "Please! Don't!" Pan cried out. She tried to push him off, but somehow, she couldn't. 'Oh crap!' Thinking to herself, she kept struggling. 'It's the one day I'm at my weakest' She bit her lip.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you... much," Pan could hear the voice smirking.  
  
"I said I don't want to!" Pan kicked and screamed.  
  
"Sure you do," He said. He ripped her clothes off, then pulled his own off. "Because I love you." ***  
  
"NO! I said no!" Pan screamed, energy flowing off her in every direction. She stood shaking. "Damn thoughts." Falling to the damp gra, sh cried. "You bastard! I hate you!"  
  
After awhile she calmed down. Her breathing steadied, and she sat up.  
  
"Why didn't anyone rescue me? Do they hate me?" Pan thought of her family and friends. Papa. Mama. Grandpa. Grandma. Uncle Goten. Grandpa Satan. Trunks. Marron. Bulma. Heck, even Vegeta in some form. Bra. That last name stuck in her head.  
  
*** "Pan? We'll be friends forever, right?" The young blue haired girl asked.  
  
Pan giggled. "Of course, silly!" Both girls laughed and hugged.  
  
"Here." Bra held out a red and green bracelet.  
  
Pan grinned and held out her arm.Bra slipped the bracelet on. The dark haired girl looked around, trying to decide what to give her friend. A red ribbon decorated Pan's hair. She pulled it out and handed it to Bra.  
  
"Here!" Bra grinned and took the bow, immdiately tying it in her hair. ***  
  
Pan smiled down at her bracelet.  
  
'I guess I better go home soon...' She sighed to herself and stretched.  
  
*** "Bra? You promise right?"  
  
Bra nodded and hugged Pan tightly. A chorus of "Awww"s were heard from the family and friends. Both girls blushed a bit. They walked away to talk a bit more. Amazingly mature chibis they were.  
  
"Pa, ya gotta promise. We'll protect eachother forever and ever," Bra said holding out her pinky finger.  
  
"I promise. Me and you'll protect eachother," Pan crossed her pinky finger with Bra's. ***  
  
"Bra. Where were you?" 


	2. Just a Dream

A/N: Alrighties! Thakies for reviewing fanfictiongeek and EvilBrat.... I guess I updated sooner than I thought I would... and at this moment I ish working on chapter 3...  
  
*** Words between these stars are flashbacks *** "Spoke words are between these... duh" 'Thoughts are between these don't get confused, now!'  
  
Summary: Something horrible has happened to Pan. No one else knows. She reflects on old memories and promises and works to build herself up again. What does Bra have to do with anything?  
  
Rating: PG-13, I have no clue where it's going...  
  
Memories and Promises  
  
Chapter 1: Just a Dream...  
  
"Pan!" ChiChi threw her arms around Pan, crying.  
  
Pan tried to push ChiChi off, but it just didn't work, so she gave in and stood their while ChiChi hugged her.  
  
After everyone got done being happy Pan was back, they left. Pan walked to her room and flopped down on her bed. "Hey Pan." Pan wasn't alone in her bed.  
  
Pan opened her mouth to scream, but was silenced by a hand over her mouth.  
  
"It's ok Pan! It's me,, Bra," Bra whipered in Pan's ear.  
  
Pan turned, hand still over her mouth. "Burah?"  
  
Bra grinned, "Yeah, it's me." She removed her hand from Pan' mouth. "So how ya been Pan?"  
  
'Should I tell her?' Pan shrugged. "Pretty good. You?"  
  
"Good, good," Bra nodded. "Pan? Seriously, are you ok?"  
  
Pan bit her lip. "I'm fine."  
  
"Come on Pan. Don't lie to like that."  
  
"I-I-I'm not fine, Bra! I'm not ok!" Pan brokedown. 'Crap! Has it been a month already? NO. It hasn't. Barely even a week. Then why do I feel so weak and emotional?'  
  
Bra hugged her, maternal instincts taking over. "Ahh... It's ok Pan," She cradled Pan, petting her hair as to try and soothe her.  
  
Pan nuzzled into Bra, weeping softly. "B-B-Bra... I-I-I..."  
  
"Shhh... just calm down, ok?"  
  
Pan nodded and took a few deep breaths. Somewhere around 10 minutes later she'd stopped crying.  
  
"You okay now, Pan?"  
  
Pan took a deep breath. "Where were you Bra?"  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"When I was raped! Where were you!?" We promised to protect eachother forever!"  
  
"Pan! I uh... oh... Pan are you0" Bra waqs stunned.  
  
"Why'd he choose me?" Pan calmed down a bit.  
  
"Who did it Pan?"  
  
"It was-" Pan sat straight up in her bed, breathing hard. Looking around she realized, in the dead of the night, she was alone. "-just a dream."  
  
A/N: Seriously now, when you review, take a guss of who it was. 


	3. A Day Off and a Shower

A/N: This chapter ish long... and thankies for the review, Diamond! ^_^ And I meant guess at the bottom, not guss -_-'  
  
*** Words between these stars are flashbacks *** "Spoke words are between these... duh" 'Thoughts are between these don't get confused, now!'  
  
Summary: Something horrible has happened to Pan. No one else knows. She reflects on old memories and promises and works to build herself up again. What does Bra have to do with anything?  
  
Disclaimer: Woops! Forgot to put one... -_-'' Oh well I don't own DB/Z/GT, Bra, Pan, or any other mentioned character. I don't even own the one who did it to Pan, he IS indeed a character.  
  
Rating: PG-13, I have no clue where it's going...  
  
Memories and Promises  
  
Chapter 3: A Day Off and a Shower  
  
"Pan. Pan, honey. Come on, get up," Videl shook her daughter slightly tryig to wake her up.  
  
Pan groaned and opened her eyes. The sun was shining brightly through the window.  
  
"How you feelin' honey? You feel a little warm," Videl said, putting her hand on Pan's forehead. "Maybe you should stay home today."  
  
"Huh?" Pan was confused. She didn't remember feeling sick.  
  
"You just rest, okay Pan?"  
  
"Ok Mama..."  
  
"alright, I'm going to work, and Papa will be soon, too. I'll send him in to say goodbye," Videl got up to exit. "Feel better, honey. I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Mama..."  
  
Just as Videl left, Gohan came in. "Hey Pan!" Gohan smiled, trying to keep Pan in a happy mood.  
  
"Hey Papa."  
  
"I'm going ot work now," he walked in and gave his daughter a hug. "Rest up kiddo. Love you."  
  
"Love you too!"  
  
Within a few minutes, Pan was all alone in the house. She grogily got up and checked her calendar. Something wa off. Today "it" was supposed to start, but it hadn't.  
  
Pan shrugged it off "Maybe it'll just start later." She wasn't going to allow herself to jump to any conclusions.  
  
Since she wa officially sick, she didn't bother putting any day clothes on. After eatingbreakfast she went and flopped down on the couch, switching the TV on. Just like on pretty much everyone's TV, there was nothing good on this early. At leat nothing that appealed to her anyways.  
  
An hour had passed between those things. Pan was bored. Finding it asa lat resort to occpy her time, Pan decided to take a shower. She grabbed a towel and some clean pajamas.  
  
Pan walked into the bathroom and shut the door locking it. She got undressed to find "it" still hadn't come.  
  
"It till has time to come."  
  
Pan turned the hower on and stepped in. The warm water hit her back. The one reaon she dreaded taking a hower is because it allowed her to actually think.  
  
'Why han't "it" come yet!? Maybe I'm- I can't be!'  
  
Pan shook her head, trying to rid herself of thesethoughts. She placed her hand over her tomach, rubbing it slightly.  
  
"Knock it off!"  
  
Pan growled at these thoughts. She grabbedthe shampoo.  
  
"Fresia, eh?"  
  
She poured some of the liquidy gelon her hand. She rubbed her hands together, then placed them in her hair. She scrubbed her sclap, careful not to break the skin.  
  
Pan stopped and sighed. Tilting her head back, the water washed the lather out of her hair. Right when she grabbed the matching conditioner, her thoughts changed.  
  
"Bra."  
  
So that's what the scent reminded her of! The fresia shampoo smelled like Bra.  
  
"Mmmm..." Pan moaned to herself.  
  
Curse those Saiyan sense of hers. She massaged the creamy tuff into her hair. It smelled good to Pan. After letting the conditioner sit in her hair for about a minute, she wahed it out, leaving her hair silky and smooth.  
  
Pan finished the rest of herhower as quick as she could. Just a she got out of the hower, the phone rang. She threw a towel around herself and ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Pan? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah... who's this?"  
  
"It's Krillin, Gohan's at work isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah...do you need to talk to him?"  
  
"It can wait, tell him I called?"  
  
"Sure, Krillin."  
  
"Thanks Pan."  
  
They both hung up and Pan sighed. She was naked, well almost naked. she did have a towel wrapped around herelf.  
  
She walked back into the bathroom and pulled on her clothes. After brushing her hair she went to her room and fell backwards onto her bed. If she fell asleep, half of her hoped he wouldn't have any more strange dreams about Bra. But then again, she did like some of that dream, adn hoped for something weirder to happen... Oh well. Pan'll find out soon enough. She fell asleep. 


	4. Surprising News

A/N: W00t! One review! Thanks fanfictiongeek36! It's ok, I updated twice in a day... (Just like I might do, now) and nope! None of them! Think a bit harder!   
  
Words between these stars are flashbacks "Spoke words are between these... duh" 'Thoughts are between these don't get confused, now!'  
  
Summary: Something horrible has happened to Pan. No one else knows. She reflects on old memories and promises and works to build herself up again. What does Bra have to do with anything?  
  
Disclaimer: ALRIGHT! These characters so totally belong to me, so I'm jut writing a fanfic about them. winkwink Please say that was NOT taken seriously...  
  
Rating: PG-13, I have no clue where it's going...  
  
Memories and Promises  
  
Chapter 4: Surprising News  
  
Pan woke up many hours later. It was dark out. She shook her head. No dreams remembered.  
  
"Wha-huh?"  
  
Noises of pots and pans and voices were heard from outside her room. Pan got up and peeked out the door. She saw Videl and Gohan. Obviously. But she also noticed bonde hair. Pan jumped and gasped a bit, then loked closer. It was Marron. She heaved a little sigh.  
  
"It's Marron and her family..."  
  
Pan suddenly felt safer and ventured out to the dning room.  
  
"Pan!" How're yo feeling? Are you hungry?" Videl jumped upand gave Pan a hug.  
  
Pan just shook her head. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure Pan?" You're a growing girl," Gohan pointed out, his fork in his hand.  
  
Before Pan could speak, Juuhachigou spoke. "She's fine."  
  
Pan smiled at this. She always liked Juuhachigou.  
  
Krillin smiled greatly. "Good now I can tell you all!"  
  
"Tell us what Krillin?" Gohan finally put his fork down.  
  
"We're," Krillin put his arm around Juuhachigou. "We're going to have a baby!"  
  
The three dark haired ones had their mouths open in shock.  
  
"A-A baby?" Videl was probably the most shocked. I mean Krillin IS as old as Goku, and Goku's pretty old. (But not as old as dear, Veggie-chan!! )  
  
"Yep!" Marron was probably the happiest. Even though she was somewhere around 23, and about to have a new baby sibling.  
  
Pan's mind flopped back to the whole '"it" hasn't come yet' thought. he fidgeted slightly. The two couples were too involved in talking that the only one who noticedPan's fidgeteting was Marron. She walked over to Pan.  
  
"Let's talk, okay?"  
  
Pan just noodded and led Marron to her room. The two girls sat cross legged on the bed.  
  
"So... Pan?" How ya been?" Marron seemed concerned.  
  
Pan sighed. She wasn't about to lie to Marron. " "It" hasn't come yet today, and it was supposed to."  
  
Marron patted Pan's back. "It's ok... it's probably a day or two off, or something."  
  
Pan bit her lip, yet again, and nodded.  
  
"Unless... Pan, did you?"  
  
Pan didn't move. Tears welled into her eyes. She blinked them back, sniffling slightly.  
  
"Pan..." Marron shook her head. "You're only 14..."  
  
Another sniffle came from Pan.  
  
"Did you use protection?Are you on the pill?"  
  
Tears started spilling out of Pan's eyes. "Marron... what if I-" she choked on her words, turning into a blubbering mess.  
  
"What if what, Pan?"  
  
Pan took a few deep breathes and stopped herself from crying. She shook her head. "Where was she, Marron?"  
  
Marron decided to let Pan talk.  
  
"Why didn't she protect me? We promised each other! Where was she!?" Pan broke down again.  
  
Marron rubbed her back. "Who Pan?"  
  
"Bra."  
  
"What was she suposed to protect you from?"  
  
"Every bad thing in the world..."  
  
"No, I mean when she didn't."  
  
Can we letit be Marron?"  
  
Marron nodded. Just then there was a knock at Pan's bedroom door. Juuhachigou poked her head in.  
  
"We're gonna go home now, Marron."  
  
Marron nodded and got up. "I guess I'll go too,,," she turned to Pan. "This isn't over yet."  
  
Pan nodded, her face tear-stained.  
  
Krillin's family left and Pan curledon her bed, the lights still out. She placed a CD into her Walkman and pushed play. Linkin Park.  
  
"I'm picking me apart again, you all asume, I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again..."  
  
The song... parts of it reminded herself of her. Seriously now, where has Bra been lately? She hadn't been around for quite awhile now. Pan was starting to get worried. Quickly and quietly, she grabbed clean clothes and threw them on. Then she tucked the CDplayer inher pocketalong with a few capsule.  
  
Pan had enough wondering. She threw open her window and jumped out, flying into the night. She really was Gohan's child. 


	5. Not an Update GOMEN!

Alright, I'm soarry I know I shouldn't have a chapter as an anouncement or something, but still. I lot the origianl story to this, and I'm now rewriting it to make it better. It still has the same plot, but it's gonna be more detailed. And longer. I still haven't finished what I'll call teh 1st chapter. Thankies for reading, and I'll try to get it up soon!


End file.
